Trust and Scars
by CharmedAngelicAngel
Summary: Paige has a dark past. Piper and Phoebe think something is up and wanna help but don't wanna push her away. Full summary inside... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! Finally Done
1. Night Frights

Trust and Scars

Summary: Paige has emotional and physical scars from her dark past. She cannot trust or rely on anyone including her newly found sisters who want to help but don't want to push their sister away. Will Paige be able to face her dark past? Will her scars heal? Will she ever be able to trust again? NOTE: MIGHT contain rape later on.

Author's note: This is my first Charmed Fanfic. I have written a couple Harry Potter Fanfics but they were not very good. I hope you like this one. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Chapter One

Note: 2 weeks after Paige moves into the manor.

All was quiet in the Halliwell manor until Paige the newest edition to the manor woke up screaming from a nightmare. Paige sat up in bed trying to steady her breath when her two older sister witches, Piper and Phoebe came running into the room.

"Great how am I going to explain this to them?" thought Paige. "You should just tell them the truth," she told herself. "No way," she argued to herself, "Remember all the other times you have trusted or relied on someone."

"Paige what happened, was it a demon?" asked Piper as she and Phoebe made their way over to the edge of Paige's bed and sat down. "No it wasn't a demon, it was just a nightmare," said Paige. "What was it about?" asked Phoebe. "I don't remember" Paige said looking down suddenly interested in her fingernails.

Phoebe looked at Paige suspiciously but didn't press the matter. Piper gave Phoebe a look that said "should we make her tell us?" Phoebe just shook her head in response and then said to Paige who looked up from her finger nails "okay then we will see you in the morning, unless you want us to stay with you until you fall asleep?" "No that is okay, you guys go back to bed and I am sorry for waking you up," said Paige. She didn't want them to catch her tossing and turning in her sleep or yelling out anything that might give away what she was trying very hard to keep from them. "That is okay Paige that is what sisters are for," said Phoebe in a loving voice, which Paige didn't catch. "Okay then we will see you in the morning," said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe walked out of the room and Paige sighed with relief "That was too close for comfort," A few seconds later Paige burst into tears careful not to disturb her sisters again. She eventually wore herself out crying and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Piper were in the other room talking about Paige and her nightmare. "What was all that about?" Phoebe asked Piper her voice full of concern. "Obviously, our baby sister is hiding something," replied Piper. "We can't make her tell us, we don't want to push her away," said Piper her voice full of warning aimed at Phoebe. "Yes Piper, I agree we shouldn't push her away but she is my baby sister and I don't wanna see her hurting," said Phoebe. "What are we going to do?" asked Phoebe her voice full of concern. "I don't know but I wish Prue were here she always knew what to do" said Piper sadly. "I agree," replied Phoebe equally as sadly. Piper and Phoebe said goodnite and then headed to their separate bedrooms. What the three sisters didn't know was that someone not that far away was watching them and was heartbroken about what Piper and Phoebe said and that Paige didn't trust her older sisters enough to tell them what went on in her past.

Okay that is the end of Chapter One Ladies and Gentlemen! Please Review and constructive criticism is most welcome and some that is not so constructive.

Signed Your Writer,

Ang With Lots of Love


	2. Oopsies and A Little Sisterly Bonding

A/N: Hey ya all! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was away on a long weekend and have been very busy. I have Spring break this week so I am hoping I will at least get through chapter 3 or 4 by the end of the week. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter 2

Oopsies and A Little Sisterly Bonding 

The next morning Paige woke-up and looked at her clock and realized she was going to be late for work. "Why didn't Piper or Phoebe wake me up?" thought Paige while rushing around the room trying to get ready. Paige ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen where she found Piper and Phoebe drinking coffee and talking in low whispers. "Good morning," said Phoebe happily. "Can't talk I'm going to be late for work," said Paige grabbing her thermos and filling it with coffee. "Uhhh Paige today is Saturday," said Piper. "Are you sure?" asked Paige as her face turned red all the way to her ears. "Cute," thought Phoebe when she saw her baby sister blush a deep red color. "So what are you up to today?" asked Piper looking up at Paige. Paige just shrugged her shoulders and answered, "not sure yet." "Well tonight we are going to P3, if you wanna come with us?" asked Phoebe trying to include Paige in something besides demon vanquishes. "Um sure, who's playing tonight?" asked Paige. "Maybe they do like me," thought Paige to herself, "at least they are including me in something besides demon vanquishes." "No way Paige, they only need you for the Power of Three that is why they are being nice to you," she argued to herself. "Ohhhh Piper got this great group, do you know who Nickleback is?" asked Phoebe interrupting Paige's thoughts. Paige's eyes lit up a little and she stuttered out, "You got Nickleback to play at your club?" "Yes," said Piper blushing a deep red color right up to the tip of her ears. "Well they got something in common," thought Phoebe, "they both blush when they get embarrassed." "We could get to know you better and you could get to know us better, what do you say?" asked Phoebe happily trying to get her sisters to be friends. "Then maybe we could get Paige to open up about what that nightmare was all about," thought Phoebe hoping it wasn't too serious. Little did Phoebe and Piper know that getting Paige to open up was going to be a lot harder then they thought and little did they know what it was a lot worse then they could ever guess. "Sure," answered Paige half-heartedly. "Sounds good to me," said Piper.

"Great, now what am I going to wear?" said Phoebe dramatically. It took a few seconds for Piper to realize her closet wasn't safe from the wrath of Phoebe Halliwell. "Phoebe Lynn Halliwell, don't you dare," Piper screamed running after her sister. Paige cracked a small smile at her new sister's childish banter and followed them up the stairs. Paige walked into her room trying to decide what she was going to wear to the club that night when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," shouted Paige from inside her closet. "It's just me, I need your opinion," said Phoebe who was perfectly capable picking out her own outfit but her and Piper had agreed they had to get Paige to tell them what that nightmare was about since it definitely wasn't nothing. "Besides Paige looked a little uncomfortable when I asked her what the nightmare was about and she didn't look me in the eye so she was very likely lying," thought Phoebe. "It could be fun to do the whole dress-up thing," thought Phoebe smiling to her self. "About what?" said Paige interrupting Phoebe's thoughts. "What I am going to wear to the club of course, afterall Cole will be there," said Phoebe excitedly. Paige turned to Phoebe who had like four different outfits in her hands. "You really love him, don't you?" asked Paige cracking a small smile. "Yes I do," said Phoebe laying out her outfits on Paige's bed. "Well if I were you I would go with the black low risers and I think I've got a top that would go perfect with them," said Paige going back to her closet. "Here it is and this belt might look cute with it to," said Paige pulling out a black top that was made to be pulled tight and then tie on the sides and a black studded belt "Just remember to pull and tie the sides of the top, that will make a little of your midriff show and the sides of your stomach," said Paige handing the stuff to Phoebe. "This is great but now there is another problem, what about my hair?" asked Phoebe thinking if she was going to get Paige comfortable enough to talk about her problem she better go all the way and really get her to trust her. "Ummm put it two ponytails and then put black curling ribbon in curling it with a scissors," said Paige walking back over to her closet to chose her self something to wear. "Thank you, thank you," screamed Phoebe hugging Paige. Phoebe noticed that when she hugged Paige she tensed up big time.

Piper came walking in the room after hearing all the yelling. "What's all the yelling about?" asked Piper cracking a smile. "Oh Paige was just me with my outfit and if she wants I will help her with hers," said Phoebe winking at Piper so she would get the point. "Oh really, would you help me with mine?" asked Piper getting the hint from Phoebe. The truth was she had hers picked out but she wanted to join in the fun to and help Phoebe get Paige to open up and trust them enough to tell them her problems. "Sure, if you really want me too," said Paige shrugging her shoulders. "Of course," said Piper walking outta the room and coming back in with like a million different tops and bottoms for outfits. "Can you help me?" asked Piper nervously. "I think so," said Paige looked over Piper's stuff and then her eyes traveled over to Phoebe's extra stuff. A bright baby blue belly shirt of Phoebe's caught Paige's eye, "Hey Phoebe can I borrow something for Piper's outfit?" she asked. "Sure, I will be right back I am going to change," said Phoebe. That was when Piper started to look a little nervous after all Phoebe's style was a little more revealing then her own. Paige however, took one look at Piper and guessed what she was thinking, "Don't worry Piper we won't make it too revealing though you ain't dead," she said to try to assure Piper. Piper sighed with relief but still didn't like where this was going. "Okay I think this top would look so good on you," said Paige walking over to Phoebe's pile and picking up the bright baby blue top she had spotted earlier. "Your kidding right?" asked Piper nervously. "Nope like I said you ain't dead besides you'll knock Leo dead," answered Paige grinning. "Also where your dark blue flared hip huggers and then put two braids in your hair with dark blue ribbons," said Paige finally relaxing a tiny bit around her new sisters. "Okay I will be right back I am going to change," said Piper not really liking this arrangement at all but if they wanted Paige to open up and trust them then she would have to go along with it. As Piper was leaving she gave a scowl to Phoebe who entered the room fully dressed and ready except for hair and make-up. "Now I get to pick something out for you," said Phoebe. "Fine but not something too slutty," said Paige. "Oh come on live a little Paige," said Phoebe laughing. "Ummm," said Phoebe as Piper walked back into the room fully ready except for make-up and hair. Phoebe whistled at Piper who looked pretty damn good and wondered how Paige got her to wear something that revealing. "Nice sis," said Phoebe trying not to burst out laughing. Piper just responded by sticking out her tongue and then when Paige wasn't looking winked at Phoebe who nodded appreciatively when she figured out what Piper was doing. "Hey Piper you can help me pick something out for Paige," said Phoebe grinning. "Revenge," thought Piper as she picked up a black short skirt that frilled a little. "Uh oh I should have never agreed to this," said Paige smacking her forehead. Phoebe then picked out a dark blue v-neck midriff top, "here you go," she said handing both the skirt Piper picked out and the top she her self had picked out. "Fine but if I get hit on any skeezy guys tonight then you guys are in trouble," said Paige going into the bathroom to change.

Paige came out and then Phoebe yelled, "Time for make-up and hair." "Well I think I will just curl mine," said Paige sitting on the bed across from Piper and Phoebe who put away their extra clothes. "You could curl it and then put it up in a ponytail or into pigtails," suggested Phoebe. "A ponytail sounds good," said Paige nodding. "Okay well I can curl hair pretty well and fast," said Piper. "I can get pigtails even and put the curling ribbon in Phoebe's hair," said Paige going over to her closet and grabbing her black curling ribbon and a pair of scissors. "And then I will put Piper's hair in braids and then put the blue ribbons at the ends," said Phoebe when she noticed that Paige was at least relaxing a tiny bit around her and Piper. When the three sisters got done with each other's hair and make-up they headed over to P3.

As you can see in this chapter Paige is still having trust issues and Piper and Phoebe aren't pushing but wanna help as much as possible.

What's going to happen next?

Hint: Paige's past is going to come up a little more in this next chapter. What are Phoebe and Piper going to do?

Signed Your Writer,

Ang With Lots of Love


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey Ya all I will be continuing this story but I am leaving tonite for the weekend. I hope you will all forgive me and keep reading. I love all my loyal readers not there are many. I will reward you because by Wednesday I should have Chapter 3 and 4 posted by then.

Luv ya all,

Your writer,

Ang

PS Thank you to all who is reading this dreadful story. I appreciate it.


	4. Fifth Wheel and Fainting

**The Fifth Wheel and Fainting**

In the car on the way to P3 Paige took her bug and Piper and Phoebe went in Piper's Jeep. Paige wasn't sure how long she was going to stay.

"Hey Piper thanks for going along with the whole dress-up thing with Paige. You do look good though, you have to admit that," said Phoebe trying not to laugh at Piper's expression on her face. "Yeah well I figured it might help her open up a little more to us," said Piper shrugging. "That is what I thought too but otherwise I don't know what to do," said Phoebe. "Well I think just what your doing is fine," said Piper nonchalantly. Phoebe just looked at Piper surprisingly and thought, "She must not be over Prue's death enough to accept Paige as a sister yet." "Just give her time and she will accept her soon enough," she thought. Phoebe missed her older sister but she had come to like Paige was excited at the prospect of someone looking up to her and being a big sister.

The two sisters pulled up to the club with Paige pulling in right behind them. The three sisters entered the club together and headed to their regular spot. Surprisingly there sat Leo and Cole who were chatting over a couple of beers. When Leo saw Piper his mouth just hung open like a hungry birdie ready for a feeding and he looked like he was ready to drop dead. Piper just blushed a deep red color when she saw the look on Leo's face. When Cole saw Phoebe his mouth dropped open and just hung there. Phoebe walked over to Cole laughing and said, "It's not nice to stare," pushing his mouth closed. "You all look good," said Leo winking at Paige who didn't have a boyfriend at least not since Shayne. Paige smiled at Leo and sat down twirling her hair nervously.

"Who wants a drink?" asked Phoebe. "Um I would like a mineral water," answered Paige. "I'll just take what Leo has," said Piper sitting next to Leo. "Do you want me to get them?" asked Paige standing up and shifting her eyes towards Cole. "Uh sure," said Phoebe catching on to what Paige was saying. "What did you want then?" asked Paige. "Um I'll take a martini," answered Phoebe sitting next to Cole on their usual couch. Paige walked away scowling and mumbling, "Talk about being the 5th wheel."

**Phoebe's Thoughts:**

Piper didn't hear what Paige said she was too busy talking to Leo. Phoebe caught it but choose not to say anything about it, at least not now. "Maybe she just had a bad day and is feeling left out," thought Phoebe to herself. Phoebe couldn't help but watch Paige walk away. "She walks so much like Prue and looks like her from the back," thought Phoebe to herself. Cole was busy with a conversation with Piper and Leo so Phoebe continued to watch Paige and that is when she saw it happen. She saw a guy start to hit on Paige but what Paige did next shocked Phoebe.

**Back to Story:**

Paige went up to the bar counter still scowling and ordered their drinks. While waiting for the drinks a guy came up started to hit on her. "Hey baby wanna come away with me?" asked the guy suave. "No thank you, just leave me alone," said Paige not wanting to cause any trouble and getting a little uncomfortable. The guy apparently wasn't going to give up so easily and it didn't help that the guy had had a few beers. "Oh come on baby a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone," said the guy rubbing the back of his finger against Paige's cheek. He had pushed Paige too far when he touched and caused her past memories to come rushing back at her. Paige immediately pushed his hand away from her face and kicked the guy in the nuts.

Piper and Phoebe came running over after Phoebe had gotten Piper's attention. Phoebe had been watching the whole thing but didn't want to step in unless Paige really needed her. She let it go too far though. "Paige are you okay?" asked Phoebe going over to Paige to give her a hug. Paige slightly pushed her away but she ended up fainting into Phoebe's arms instead. The stress from the memories from her past coming running back at her probably caused it. "So do you know why our baby sister just fainted?" asked Phoebe worriedly. "It looks like she has some inner demons to deal with," said Piper helping Phoebe lift Paige up. "Jimmy take this jackass outta here," said Piper talking to the security guard. Jimmy answered, "Yes Mrs. Halliwell." He picked the hollowing guy up off the floor, "Come on buddy time to go."

"I'll take Paige's bug home," said Phoebe grabbing Paige's keys outta her purse. "Okay I'll meet you at home," said Piper while she and Phoebe lifted Paige into the backseat of Piper's jeep.

**Author's Note:** I am trying to get chapter 4 up by Wednesday. I already have a page and a half written. I am trying really hard to post the story as much as I can. I hope this is not as bad I think it is. I tried to space the paragraphs better. Tell me if I need to change them a little like space them more, etc etc. Please keep reviewing.

Paige Halliwell


	5. Waiting and The Elder Counsel

**Chapter 4**

**Waiting and Elder Counsel**

**When Piper and Phoebe got home they put Paige into her bed. "What do we do now?" asked Phoebe. "We wait," said Piper simply. "How are we going to get her to talk? We can't force her to tell us, we'll just push her away," said Phoebe. "We'll just have to see when she wakes up. I think the stress of what that guy did to her put her into a sleep of some sort," said Piper. "We just have to make sure she gets better," said Phoebe as she started some coffee. Phoebe just got her words out when they heard screaming. "Paige," Piper whispered. **

**Piper and Phoebe bolted towards the stairs and ran into Paige's room. When they got into the room what they saw and heard shocked them. Paige was tossing and turning while mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wish that……," then she stopped without saying anymore. Piper made a move towards Paige's bed to wake her but Phoebe pulled her back and whispered "Wait I learned in Psychology 101 that if you asked someone something in their sleep they have to tell the truth." Phoebe walked over to Paige's bed with Piper right behind her. "Paige what are you sorry about, what do wish?" asked Phoebe in Paige's ear. Paige answered, "I'm sorry I'm not Prue and I'm sorry I'll never be able to be the big sister that you love and miss so much. I wish that I would've never been born so that maybe you would still have Prue."**

**Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other sadly, and then Piper signaled to Phoebe to leave the room. Phoebe followed Piper outta the room and into the kitchen. Piper poured her and Phoebe each a cup of coffee. "I don't think that's the only thing that she has been hiding and keeping bottled up inside. I think there is something much worse especially to have caused her to faint," stated Phoebe logically. "I agree but remember what happened when we got her to move in with us? We cannot risk losing the Power of Three, we'll be defenseless against the Source," said Piper. "I know but she is out sister Piper not just a part of the Power of Three," said Phoebe getting angry with Piper. "Your wrong our sister died or don't you remember?" Piper lashed out angrily. "Of course I remember Piper she was my sister to," said Phoebe with tears running down her cheeks. **

"**I'm sorry Phoebe I didn't mean that it's just that I really miss her and when I see you and Paige getting along so well it makes me think that you forgot all about Prue," said Piper going over to Phoebe and hugging her. "It's just so hard to accept someone you barely know especially right after Prue died," said Piper wiping away Phoebe's tears. "Piper I can never forget Prue but Paige is our baby sister and I don't wanna lose her to," said Phoebe her voice full of sadness. "I know but it's so hard to accept someone else especially since that means that Prue can never come back," said Piper sadly. "I know Piper and I miss Prue too but we need to concentrate on helping Paige," said Phoebe her voice full of determination and a little bit of sadness. **

**What Piper and Phoebe didn't know was that the moment Prue was in fact trying to convince the Elders that she should be allowed back. "Prudence Halliwell why have you called for a meeting with this counsel?" asked the head Elder with a booming voice. "I asked this counsel to a meeting because I would like to have my witch powers back and continue my life as a Charmed One. Now before you say anything please at least let me argue my case?" asked Prue stubbornly when she saw the Elder was about to say no. "Go ahead," said the Elder waving his hand at her. **

"**Well for one thing I know Piper and Phoebe miss me terribly as do I but that could cause trouble. It could affect their job of slaying demons, if they are busy mourning my death and missing me they might not be too excited or enthusiastic about hunting demons including the Source. For another Paige as you know has a dark past and doesn't think she fits in or that she doesn't belong in the family," Prue said and then paused to think about her new baby sister. "I can help Piper better accept Paige. If Piper cannot accept Paige, that may also affect their demon slaying and the Power of Three. After all the power behind the Power of Three comes from the bond as sisters and trust. Another reason is that haven't you heard of two heads are better then one? Well aren't three witches better then four? Can't we have a Power of Four? It might take out the Source and make sure he can never come back. Wouldn't it be better if we had more behind the spell?" said Prue finishing her case to the Elders. **

"**You make some good points Prudence, how about a temporary placing back as a Charmed One with all your powers and of course to a Power of Three?" asked the head Elder. "That's a good idea but that will only help until the next big threat comes along. "You know just as well as I do that evil won't give up. It might tip the favor to our side but the demons will compare for the Source's spot as the leader of the Underworld. Also what you would be doing is sending me back and then taking me away could make things harder on Piper. They would have to mourn my leaving all over again," said Prue stubbornly. "Okay we need to meet and we will let you know in a few minutes," said the Elder once again in a big booming voice. "Thank you," said Prue gratefully. Prue missed her sisters terribly and she would like to have a chance to get to know her baby-sister. Yes Paige was only her half sister but that didn't matter to Prue, she loved Paige just as well. "Now if I could only get Piper to accept her, Phoebe mostly accepted her but I can see that she thinks she's betraying me somehow by accepting and loving her," thought Prue as she let out a heavy sigh.**

**A few minutes later the Elders cam back into the room. Prue was getting nervous "After all coming back from the dead doesn't happen very often," she thought sarcastically. The Elders all sat down and the head Elder stood up and said………**

**A/N: I know, I know evil cliffy. Sorry I have always wanted to do that. I will post Chapter 5 where they will be serious sister bonding and jealousy. Will Prue be able to come back? If so how will Paige feel? What about Piper will she then completely shut Paige out? Will Prue defend Paige what about Phoebe? These questions will be answered in this story. Just keep reading and reviewing and maybe I will post faster.**


	6. The Decision and The Prophecy

**Chapter 5**

**The Decision**

The head Elder spoke, "Prudence Halliwell we have reviewed your case taking your arguments into account and we decided to grant you your request on a few conditions of course." He paused and then continued to let it sink in, "You have to get the three sisters to connect and you must make the connection with all of them including Paige. You must get Paige to open up at least to you, if not Piper and Phoebe to, she is bottling up too many emotions and that isn't good. In fact right now Paige is in a deep sleep because some guy hit on her which brought her past memories to come rushing back at her. We aren't going to tell you the details because that is for Paige to tell you. It caused her great trauma forcing her to faint. Phoebe is trying but she needs help." Prue quickly agreed of course but when the Elder said one more thing, "If we think you being there is causing more problems then we will have to make you comeback." "I understand sir and thank you for this chance," said Prue gratefully and smiling up at the Elders. "It is now 6:30 pm on Earth at exactly 7 pm we will be sending you to the manor we need to erase the memories of al the people except Leo, Daryl, Cole, and your living family members including your dad and your sisters," said the Elder. "Yes sir, I'll be ready," said Prue going to find her Grams and her mother to say good-bye.

When Prue came out of the counsel's room her Grams and her mother came running up to her. "So?" asked her mother impatiently. "Well they are granting me to go back, they wanted to make it a temporary stay but I got them to agree for a permanent stay," said Prue excitedly. She was going to see her sisters again and finally get to meet her baby-sister Paige. "I'm going to miss seeing you two everyday though," said Prue with a little sadness in her voice. "Don't worry about us dear you are going to be going back to your sisters and be on the road to a new destiny," said Grams mysteriously clasping her hands together almost evily.

"Grams what's going on, is there a particular reason that the Elders just several weeks ago denied me to go back to my sisters and now they have suddenly changed their minds?" said Prue giving her Grams a suspicious look. "Maybe I know, maybe I don't?" said Grams shrugging her shoulders with a smirk on her face. "Mother," said Patty at the same time that Prue said "Grams," both of them meaning that she better spill or else. "It's just rumors nothing special, I just overheard some of the Elders and some white-lighters talking that a prophecy was made but it might not even be true. Before you ask what the prophecy said, I will just tell you "A discovery will be made that the highest good power will not have known. The eldest must be reunited if so a bond must be formed before the planets align. When the bond is formed so will a power greater then evil will not have ever known or guess," Grams finished, "That's all I heard it might be all of it but doubtfully not." "Interesting looks like I really have my work cut out for me," said Prue sarcastically.

The truth was that she did have her work her cut out for her. She had to get Paige to open up, get her sisters to bond with her, form a bond with Paige herself, and get Piper to accept Paige as sisters and friends. Not to mention to get Phoebe to realize that she wasn't forgetting her memory just because she was to get to know and form a bond with Paige. That one might not be a problem now that Prue was coming back permanently, but she should still talk to Phoebe. "Now Prue remember and I am assuming that the Elders told you that Paige was thrown into a deep sleep because of her past memories," said Patty. Prue just looked down sadly and it finally hit her how much pain Paige had to go through especially to make her faint just because of a guy hitting on her. "Yes I know they told me and one of my missions is going to get her to open up, they also wouldn't tell me the details saying that is for me to find out," said Prue thinking that this had to be really bad to throw Paige into a sleep just because a guy hit on her. "Well then Paige will be in her room and Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen and do not know you are coming unless you want me and your mother to go and tell them?" asked her Grams. "No that is okay I wanna surprise them," said Prue.

Patty looked at her watch and said, "Prue they'll be sending you in a few minutes so it's time to say good-bye." Prue hugged both her mother and her Grams. She was going to miss both of them but now she had a new destiny and a higher calling. She chuckled to herself "higher calling" was funny considering you couldn't get any higher then she was now. "Remember both your Grams and I will always love all of you no matter what," said Patty warmly. Prue hugged her Grams and her mother one more time before she disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

A/N: I do not think this is my best chapter but I tried my best on it and I hope you all keep reading. Read and Review. I luv ya all!

Signed Your Writer

With Lots of Luv,

Ang


	7. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Okay I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers for reading this story. I don't know what I think of it yet, I am still deciding. As for your question Who-Will-Change-The-World yes I said that the family members including the sisters, Cole, Leo, and of course their dad will remember Prue dying but I am not sure if the dad will be in this story or not. Haven't decided. I am trying as best as I can with this story. Just to let you know as a reminder (**cough, cough .cutiekerr.) **I am not forcing you to read this. I am pretty sure that my readers agree with me. (I hope they agree with me) If you do not like it do not read it simple as that.

I just thought I would let you know that I really really really really really appreciate you people sticking with me even though this story but not be one of the best. I am trying to write this story as best as my ability will let me.

With Lots of Love,

Your Writer,

Ang


	8. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

I am still writing this story but I have had a little writer's block along the way. I have been a little stressed lately with um stuff so that hasn't really helped. I go to high school to (10th grade) and lately homework has been more and more so that doesn't help much either. So I am sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter, which should be up either tonight, Sunday night, or possibly Monday night. I am really really really really really really sorry it has been so long. I hope you guys will forgive me and keep reading this story!

Your Writer,

Ang With Lots of Love


	9. Together Again But Not All Good

A/N: I am so so so sorry my stupid Internet went down last night and I couldn't get it posted. I hope you will all forgive me and KEEP READING! I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me. I am really trying here. I just got a lot of stuff going on in my life that I am trying to deal with and sort out. I will keep writing though when I first started the story the updates might not be as quick as that but quicker then this one hopefully. Again I am sorry that this has taken me so long. I am just really stressed and I will keep writing I promise that is if people seem to keep reading it!

**Chapter 6**

Back and Nightmares 

Prue appeared in a swirl of orbs in the kitchen of the manor where Piper and Phoebe were drinking coffee in silence. When Piper saw Prue she gasped in surprise. Phoebe's back was turned towards Prue but she heard Piper's gasp so she turned around. Phoebe gasped and that's when Piper asked, "Prue is that really you?" She didn't quite believe that Prue was really standing in front of her. Phoebe looked into Prue's icy blue eyes and she answered before Prue could, "Yes that's really her Piper," Prue smiled at Phoebe and Phoebe ran and hugged her. Piper who was now crying walked up to Prue and hugged her tightly. The three sisters stood there hugging for a few minutes before Phoebe pulled away and wiped away her tears. Piper followed suit as soon as she was calm enough to stand-up by herself without leaning on Prue.

Phoebe was the first one to speak, "Are you here to stay?" "Yes though it took some convincing on my part," said Prue breaking a small smile. "Let's go sit down in the living room and talk and then you can tell us how you got here," said Piper as she started to walk towards the living room. Phoebe and Prue followed Piper into the living room and they all sat down.

"So why now, why not earlier?" asked Piper. "Well Grams thinks it is because of a prophecy that was made," said Prue. "What prophecy?" asked Piper. Prue went on to explain about the Elder counselor, how they allowed her to come, and finally the prophecy. Piper and Phoebe sat there shocked. "So what are we going to do?" asked Phoebe still stunned. "Well first we need to figure out what's with our baby-sister," said Prue. "The planets don't align for another three and a half weeks but Paige isn't going to be willing to spill her guts to three people she doesn't really know that well," said Phoebe putting her face into her hands. "Well we definitely got our work cut out for us," said Prue.

"I'm going to check on Paige, I'll be back in a minute," said Phoebe as she got off the couch and walking towards the stairs. After Phoebe left Prue turned towards Piper. "Piper I need to talk to you, why can't you accept Paige?" asked Prue flat out. That was when Piper started to cry and she choked out, "Because I thought that mean that you would never be able to come back and I missed you so much." Prue reached out and hugged Piper tightly and then said, "Piper you know that I would always love you but Paige is also our sister last name or not." "I know and that is why I am going to try extra hard to get her to trust us and open up to us," said Piper pulling away from Prue and wiping away her tears.

At that second Phoebe yelled to Piper and Prue that they better get up there right away. Piper and Prue looked at each other and then ran up the stairs where they found Phoebe knelt at Paige's bed because Paige wasn't sleeping soundly she was tossing and turning. "Piper go get me a bowl with warm water and a wash cloth," ordered Prue. Piper ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Prue noticed that Paige was sweating to the point she was drenched. "We should change her clothes, but I have no clue how we are going to do that," said Prue turning towards to Phoebe. "We don't know what she's dreaming about she might attack us with meaning to," said Phoebe in a panicky voice. "Yes but we also don't want her to get sick," said Prue. At that second Piper walked into the room with the bowl of warm water and a dry washcloth. "What do you want me to do with this?" asked Piper. "Damp the cloth and hold it on Paige's forehead," responded Prue. Prue then turned back to Phoebe and said, "I really think we should switch Paige's clothes because she's drenched and she could get sick."

"Okay I guess your probably right I'll get her pajamas," said Phoebe walking over to Paige's dresser to find some night clothes. It looked like Paige had finally calmed down with Piper's warm washcloth and her silent shushing at least for the time being. "We're in for a long night," thought Piper as she re-dampened the washcloth and put it back on Paige's forehead. Phoebe came back with a pair of Paige's pajamas. Together Prue and Phoebe managed to get Paige's pajamas on without waking her up and she only let out one little whimper.

While Prue and Phoebe were doing that Piper went downstairs to get some more warm water. Phoebe put the covers back on Paige and kissed her forehead. At that second Piper came back up the stairs with the warm water. This time though Prue took the bowl and the washcloth out of Piper's grasp. Piper just kinda stared at Prue and Phoebe gave Piper one of those 'Prue is going to act like mom now' looks. Piper nodded at Phoebe and gave her a look that said 'that was expected.' Prue re-dampened the cloth and put it back on Paige's forehead.

Piper went out of the room and came back with a pillow and a sleeping bag. "Your not staying in here, in fact you should get back to bed," said Prue. "This isn't for me first of all and yes I am staying in here but I'll sleep next to Paige. That way if she starts to toss and turn again I'll wake-up and be able to calm her down," said Piper her voice full of stubbornness. "Piper….," Prue began. "Don't argue with me Prue," said Piper cutting her off. "Okay then," said Prue putting her hands up in defeat deciding it was better to give up then argue and wake-up Paige and besides that Prue saw pure determination her Piper's eyes.

During the argument between Piper and Prue, Phoebe left the room and came back holding a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Oh no not you to," said Prue smacking her forehead. "Phoebe you should really get to bed," said Piper silently agreeing with Prue. "No Paige is my sister to," Phoebe said stubbornly. "Fine but we are in for a long night especially if Paige doesn't sleep soundly thought I am surprised that she hasn't woken up with all this craziness," said Piper.

Prue and Phoebe set up their sleeping bags and pillows on Paige's floor while Piper went and got a few blankets and her pillow from her room. "Leo is out tonight with charges so it shouldn't be a big deal if I take these," said Piper hauling in her blankets and her pillow. "I hope that Paige sleeps soundly now," said Prue her voice full of concern. Piper went and shut off the lamp they used and shut the hallway light off. Prue and Phoebe got into their sleeping bags and Piper got into the other side of Paige's queen size bed. "Good-night Prue, good-night Piper," said Phoebe. "Good-night Phoebe," said Prue and Piper at the same time. The three sisters fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 7**

**Explanations **

Piper woke-up the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. "That means that Paige slept through the night," thought Piper relieved that her baby-sister didn't have any more nightmares. Piper sat-up in bed and headed towards the bathroom but before she even got their she saw something that made her start laughing. Prue and Phoebe had opened their sleeping bags making sort of a bed on the ground using extra blankets over them. Phoebe was spread over about ¾ of the 'bed' and her head was on Prue's pillow with her own tossed aside forgotten. It looked like sometime during the night Phoebe had taken up all the blankets and tangled her self in them. Piper was now clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

Prue eyes opened groggily at the sound of Piper's laugh. She sat-up and gave Piper and evil look. "You wouldn't be laughing if you slept next to someone who kicked you all night and kept taking the blankets," said Prue standing up to face Piper. "Well she'll pay for it," was all Prue said as she exited the room. When she came back she had a glass of water with ice cubes in it. "You know she is going to screech when you dump that on her," said Piper when she saw what Prue had and figured out what she was going to do with it. "So, she deserves it," said Prue questionably. Prue then proceeded to take all the blankets off of Phoebe who was lying on her stomach. Then she pushed Phoebe's tank top up making sure that her back was almost completely bare and exposed. While Prue was doing all of this Phoebe barely moved or any sign of waking up. Prue finally dumped the glass of water on Phoebe's back.

Phoebe yelped up in surprise and screeched. She stood up and glared at Prue with her hands on her hips, "What did you do that for?" "Well let's see you took all the blankets from me, took my pillow, pushed me off our sleeping bags, and you kicked me all night," said Prue ticking off all the things that Phoebe managed to do in her sleep. "Oh," said Phoebe not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Did Paige sleep through the night?" asked Prue on a more serious note. "Yes as far as I know," said Piper. Just then Paige's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?" asked Paige sleepily. Then she saw Prue and her mouth dropped open. "Hi I'm your eldest sister Prudence but you can call me Prue," said Prue happily waving at Paige. Paige just stuttered, "Why, I mean how." Then she turned her gaze towards Phoebe and Piper. "What did I miss?" asked Paige finally being able to form a full sentence and over the shock of seeing her dead sister walking around solid. "Before or after you fainted?" said Piper. "Well all I remember is that guy hitting on me," answered Paige sitting up in bed.

"So can someone tell me what happened after that?" asked Paige. "Well you kinda kicked the guy in the nuts," said Piper trying not to start laughing. "Oh my god now I remember I cannot believe I did that. I am so sorry Piper. You didn't get into trouble did you?" asked Paige. "No the guy was smart enough not to press charges after all he touched you after you told him to take a hike and Cole and Leo handled the cops after we carried you out of the club," said Phoebe looking guiltily down at her hands. "Phoebe you know that it wasn't your fault, right?" asked Paige noticing the look on Phoebe's face. "I know but I saw it and I should've ran over when I saw that guy start to hit on you," said Phoebe sadly. "I just figured you would tell him off and that would be the end of it," said Phoebe. "Phoebe it isn't your fault," said Paige firmly. Paige didn't want Phoebe blaming herself after all the reason she fainted was because of her awful past and that wasn't Phoebe's fault.

"So what happened after you put me in my bed?" asked Paige trying to switch the subject so Phoebe couldn't disagree with her. "Prue appeared in the kitchen where we were drinking coffee waiting for you to wake-up. After we sat down and talked a while I came up here to check on you and you were thrashing around in your bed. So I called Piper and Prue up here and all of us worked to get you to calm down. We switched your clothes because you were drenched in sweat and we didn't want you to get sick which I hope you aren't mad about," said Phoebe looking at Paige. "No that is okay, what happened then?" asked Paige. "We decided that we were going to sleep up here so that we could be here in case you had another nightmare," finished Phoebe.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Piper boldly after a few seconds of silence. Paige averted answering the question by asking "I still don't understand why is Prue here, care to explain?" Prue noticed right away that Paige averted answering the question but didn't say anything about it. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other they didn't want to tell Paige about them having to bond with her. They wanted Paige to come to them on her own when she was ready to trust them. Phoebe was the first to speak, "Well the Elders thought that a Power of Four might help rid the World of Evil better including getting rid of the Source." "Oh," said Paige. "Great now they got their older sister back they really don't need me for anything other then demon vanquishes and now the newly formed Power of Four," thought Paige bitterly and sarcastically to herself.

"Let's go to the movies today, what do you guys say?" asked Phoebe interrupting Paige's thoughts. Just as soon as the words left her mouth a demon shimmered in. He immediately fired a fireball in Paige's direction, who was still sitting in her bed. Paige disappeared in a swirl of orbs and re-appeared a few seconds later and the wall behind her ended up with a huge scorch mark on it. She then immediately jumped out of bed and stood by Prue. Piper tried to freeze him but it looked like it wasn't working and then tried to blow him up but the blast barely scratched the demon.

The demon decided to try one more thing and conjured up a fireball in each hand. He fired one at Prue and Paige and the other one at Piper and Phoebe. Prue easily flicked the first fireball away from her and Paige and back to the demon who easily side stepped it. Paige saw the one going towards Phoebe and Piper and shouted, "Fireball," and the fireball orbed towards Paige and she shot it back at the demon. The demon didn't expect it and the fireball hit him straight in the chest. The demon screamed out in agony and immediately shimmered away. "Well so much for the movies," said Phoebe sarcastically picking herself off of the floor where she dove out of the way of the fireball.

"Nice job by calling that fireball away from me and Phoebe," said Piper smiling at Paige. "Thanks, but Phoebe still had to dive outta the way," said Paige smiling back at Piper. It felt good to be praised by Piper. "True but still it was quick thinking on your part and that is what can saves our lives," said Piper patting Paige on the back. Paige instantaneously tensed up which Piper noticed immediately. "Jeez she really is bad, something really bad must have happened to her to cause her to tense up when all I did was pat her on the back. What are we going to do? I will have to talk to Prue and Phoebe when Paige isn't around," thought Piper worriedly. "Book of Shadows, right?" asked Paige interrupting Piper's worrisome thoughts. "Definitely," said Prue leading the way towards the attic and BoS.

When the four sisters got to the attic Piper and Phoebe hovered over the Book while Prue and Paige sat down on the couch. "It looks like our buddy's name is Zeenkoo. Zeenkoo has been around for almost a century and is in the Source's inner circle. His powers are shimmering, fireballs, and he is immune to the freezing power," said Piper reading what was written in the Book. "Well that explains why you couldn't freeze him," said Phoebe. "He must be immune to your other power to," said Prue logically. "We need to get some of the rarer ingredients and we are out of dragon root," said Phoebe while silently reading the ingredients to herself. "Me and you can go get those, Phoebe while Piper writes the vanquishing spell just write them down," said Prue handing Phoebe a pen and a pad of paper.

"Okay done, now we can go but I have to go get dressed first," said Phoebe after she finished writing down the potion ingredients they needed. "Speaking of getting dressed, I can't believe you guys sold my car and got rid of all my clothes," said Prue in a pouty voice. "Not all your clothes, Piper kept your leather jacket," said Phoebe grinning. "Which you can have back," Piper said quickly. "No that is okay you can keep it," said Prue smiling at Piper knowing how attached Piper had become to the black leather jacket. "Are you sure?" asked Piper questionably she knew how much Prue had loved the soft smooth black leather jacket.

"Of course I have to buy new clothes anyway speaking of which I need to borrow something to wear today can I borrow something from you Pheebs?" said Prue. "Sure you can borrow something," said Phoebe grabbing Prue's elbow and dragging her towards her room. "Wait I want to come with. Paige will read the passage on Zeenkoo so that you can help me with the spell?" asked Piper following Prue and Phoebe towards Phoebe's room. "Sure," said Paige shrugging her shoulders. "They might just want some time alone," thought Paige as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe left the room.

When they got to Phoebe's room, Prue turned towards Piper and asked, "So what did you want to tell us?" "How did you know I wanted to tell you something, oh never mind. I wanted to tell you that as soon as I patted Paige on the back she tensed up big time," said Piper with a worried expression. "Really she tensed up when I hugged her to," said Phoebe in awe. "Umm, I wonder what that could be about?" asked Prue more to herself then anyone else. "Did you guys notice that when we asked what her nightmare was about she immediately averted the question?" asked Prue. "Yes," said Piper and Phoebe at the same time. "Well we better get going but we have to keep a close eye on her and grab any chance we can get to get her to open up to any of us," said Prue grabbing the clothes Phoebe had handed her to borrow. "Okay well I will be here to keep an eye on her and maybe I can get her to talk to me," said Piper shrugging her shoulders.

"No don't let her be for now, and then maybe I can get her to open up to me," said Prue firmly after all she was the oldest and she felt that it was her responsibility. "Prue it isn't all your fault and not all of your responsibility," said Phoebe firmly. "Yes well I think that we should still hold off until we got a better grip on the situation," said Prue changing into her clothes. Phoebe also got changed and they walked out of the room together. "Okay well then you two hurry back because after we vanquish this creep we have a baby-sister to help," said Piper in a whisper as she headed towards the attic. "We'll see you when we get back," said Phoebe as she and Prue headed towards the stairs to go downstairs.

Piper ran up the stairs and found Paige sitting in a chair hovered over the Book of Shadows. "Find anything?" asked Piper which startled Paige who jumped a little. "Sorry," said Piper sheepishly. "That's okay you didn't mean to and no I didn't find anything at least nothing that we do not already know," said Paige. "I did think of something though I don't think the Power of Three spell will work anymore," said Paige looking up at Piper. "Your right why don't while I write the vanquishing spell you come up with a Power of Four spell?" asked Piper thinking that maybe that will help Paige with her self-confidence.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" asked Paige wondering why Piper would trust her with something this important though it did feel good that Piper would trust her with something that important. "Of course, let's get dressed and then we can get to work so that we finish the spells before Prue and Phoebe get home and that way we can surprise them with the new Power of Four spell and a kick butt vanquishing spell," said Piper smiling at Paige. Piper grabbed the BoS and they walked out of the attic. "Let's meet in the living room in 15 minutes that way we can help each other, what do you think?" asked Piper when they came to the hallway where their rooms were. "Sounds good to me," said Paige.

**Author's Note: Well that is the end of the lovely chapter 7. I hope you all like it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is a longest chapter I have ever written. I changed it like a million times. I appreciate you guys staying with me through this hard time especially since my life isn't going the way I would like it to go. Not to bore you with details but I am in the process of losing my best-friend of eight years (half of my fricking life I am 16 and I have known her since I was 8 and have been friends with her since then and best-friends not long after that) which is the only one left considering I lost the other one of like two years like 2 or 3 months ago. So I have started chapter 8 and will get it posted ASAP and I am sorry again that this story isn't getting posted as fast as it should be posted. **

**With Lots of Love,**

**Ang, Your Author**


	11. Getting to Work

**Chapter 8  
Getting to Work**

**In the car with Prue and Phoebe:**

"Pheebs I need to talk to you," said Prue after they had been driving for a few minutes in silence. "Okay shoot," said Phoebe. "I know you have been feeling guilty about trying to form a relationship with Paige," said Prue seriously. Phoebe sighed and finally said "Yes your right but I didn't think that it was fair to your memory that I was trying to form a bond with her. After all she's only our half-sister and we barely know her." "Well that is where you're wrong, very wrong. For one thing yes Paige is our half-sister but she is still our sister. For another thing we should get to know because we don't want her to think we only need her for demon vanquishes and that we are actually in being sisters but more importantly friends. Finally I love you and always will dead or not it doesn't mean you forgot me or will besides it makes me happy that you have tried to form a bond with our baby-sister," finished Prue.

After a few seconds and Phoebe let it all sink in all she could say was, "Oh." "I'm not lecturing you Phoebe but I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be mad at you for forming a relationship that you should form a relationship with," said Prue as they pulled up to their destination, which was a small herb shop. "I know Prue but thanks anyway for giving me that talk. It feels great to have my big sister back since I know I will get to be the baby again well except for Paige of course," said Phoebe her face turning into a grin when she said she would be able to be the baby again.

"Well missy you will always be my baby," said Prue. Phoebe giggled and said "Prue I cannot be the only one who is your baby Piper is too and hopefully Paige soon if that makes any sense." "Yes I know what you mean but Paige has to trust us enough though to get close enough to her, right?" asked Prue. "Yes that is what I mean and I think that I am going to enjoy having someone look up to me," said Phoebe seriously. "You will certainly never have a dull moment especially if she is anything like you," said Prue with a laugh. "Not fair," said Phoebe playfully smacking Prue. "Well it's true you got too much energy to keep up with, you got a mouth meaning you talk non-stop, and you like be um adventurous yes, let's put it that way," said Prue ticking off all of Phoebe's interest personality traits.

"Well if she is anything like me then she will be interesting to handle," said Phoebe looking down at her hands. "Phoebe you're not the same person you were back then," said Prue seriously. "I know but I cannot believe those things I said to you, Grams, and Piper and all the people I hurt," said Phoebe trying not to cry. "Phoebe your different now and much more mature. You have changed a lot and I am very proud of you for it. You turned your life around and Paige would be so lucky to be able to look up to you as a sister and as a person," finished Prue hugging her younger sister.

"Thank you Prue. I don't know why but I am drawn to her and I think it is more then just because she is my younger sister, what do you think?" asked Phoebe seriously hugging Prue back. "Just be there for her little one, I think she could really use a friend right now," said Prue using her nickname from when they were younger, little one. "I know what you mean Prue I really wish she could trust us enough to tell us what is bothering her," said Phoebe sadly. "I know Phoebe I know but right now we have a demon to vanquish and then we can deal with Paige's inner demons," said Prue getting out of the car.

"Okay whatever you say but we have to get to her to trust us and that isn't going to be easy considering from what I gather she is very stubborn. Just like someone else I know," said Phoebe looking at Prue. Prue's looks sheepish and then says, "Stubbornness is a Halliwell trait so don't think I am the only one with it." "Time to get home and see how Piper and Paige are doing on that vanquishing spell," said Prue grabbing dragon the last ingredient on the list.

**Back at the Manor with Paige and Piper:**

Piper was sitting on the couch in the living room and Paige was sitting on the chair across from her. Paige had been really quiet ever since Prue and Phoebe had left 25 minutes ago. Piper had tried to engage Paige in conversation but all her attempts had failed. Paige had only said what was absolutely needed to answer the questions. It seemed to Piper that Paige didn't trust her and that she was almost scared of her. "Whatever it is I am going to try to get to the bottom of it," thought Piper determinedly to herself. "Paige what is wrong?" asked Piper. "Nothing I'm just trying to concentrate I can't seem to get a Power of Four spell that works," said Paige in a frustrated voice. "Well keep trying and I think I got the vanquishing spell pretty much nailed, would you tell me what you think?" Piper asked. "Sure go ahead," said Paige putting her pad of paper and her pen down on the coffee table. Piper recited out loud,

"This will be your last fight,

Feel the pain and yell,

Now with all our power and all our might,

We snuff you fireballs and now as we send you straight to hell,

Now forever be gone from our sight"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," said Paige jokingly as she relaxed a little. Piper started to laugh and managed to get out, "Yea that might be a good idea." Paige soon joined in the laughter. Once Paige had calmed down she wrote something down and said, "I think I finally got that Power of Four spell." Piper calmed herself down and said, "Go on then women." Paige nervously said because she wasn't sure if Piper would like it, "It might not be very good but here it goes:

The Power of Four,

Stands together forever more."

"That sounds great Paige maybe you should start writing all of our spells," said Piper smiling at Paige. Paige cracked a small smile, which was extremely rare for her especially lately. "Good at least she is done staring off into space," Piper thought to herself. The fact was that, that Piper helped Paige more then she thought. She got rid of Paige's thoughts of her past to leave her mind at least for a little while and she helped her relax around her a little bit.

A few minutes later Prue and Phoebe walked in the back door. Prue set the bag of ingredients on the counter and asked, "I wonder where Piper and Paige are?" "Maybe there are in the living room or upstairs," said Phoebe in a-like-duh voice. "Oh shut up I was just thinking out loud," said Prue playfully swatting her sister. "Let's go look for our sisters," said Phoebe grabbing Prue's arm. "Lead the way little one," said Prue linking her arm with Phoebe's.

They both made their way into the living room where they found Piper and Paige sitting down across from each other. "We are home and we got all the ingredients we needed," said Prue running to the last spot on the couch and sitting down. Phoebe looked around and umphed. "You can sit on my lap Pheebs," said Prue patting her lap. "Okie dokie," said Phoebe plopping down on Prue. Prue let out a umph and said, "You didn't have to PLOP on me," said Prue in a grunt voice. "Sowwy Pwue but I couldn't help myself," said Phoebe in a baby voice along with the pouty voice. "Ugh the baby voice is back," said Prue laughing. "She does pull it off good though you got to admit that, that voice could get her outta almost anything when she was little," said Piper. "Good point," said Prue cracking a smile.

"Well I cannot help if I am adorable and loveable," said Phoebe shrugging her shoulders. Piper and Prue burst out laughing. Phoebe joined in a few seconds later but noticed Paige didn't make a sound but didn't say anything. A few minutes later they had finally had calmed down from all the laughing. "Okay okay we should get to work now, Piper, Paige did you guys get a vanquishing spell?" asked Prue still trying to catch her breath. "Yes but then as soon as you guys left Paige figured out that we needed a Power of Four spell so I let her write that," said Piper in a proud voice. "Okay then do we get to hear these spells," asks Prue getting to the point. "Sure," said Piper. Piper repeats the spell for Prue and Phoebe. "That sounds great, Pipe," said Prue with Phoebe nodding her head in agreement. "Okay Paige your turn," said Phoebe encouragingly. Paige read out loud nervously,

"The Power of Four,

Stand Together Forever More"

"That sounds really great," said Prue seriously looking into Paige's obviously troubled eyes. Prue noticed that Paige was really nervous almost all the time especially around her but she wanted to make sure that changed. She would see to it no matter what. "We better get to work on this complicated potion and I just realized we need a summoning spell," said Phoebe. "I personally think that Paige should write a summoning spell since she is so good at them," said Piper with extreme pride in her voice. "Okay sounds good to me, then me, you, and Phoebe can go to the kitchen and make the complicated potion and while Paige writes the summoning spell," said Prue taking her spot as leader once again and looking at Paige for confirmation. "Sure," said Paige shrugging her shoulders. "Sounds good to me," said Phoebe getting off of Prue while Piper nodded her head in agreement. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe walked into the kitchen while Paige grabbed her pad of paper once again.

In the kitchen Prue whispered, "How was Paige while we were gone?" "Fine and I got her to relax a little until you and Phoebe walked in, and then she got nervous all over again," said Piper. She then said, "She mostly stared off into space and didn't say much." Prue looked hurt and worried. "Prue it isn't your fault, she just doesn't know how to act around you yet," said Phoebe noticing the feelings in Prue's eyes. "Yea I know," said Prue but she still didn't know what to do. "Well I think we need to hurry up and vanquish this demon and then work on vanquishing Paige's inner demons," said Piper firmly. Phoebe and Prue nodded their heads firmly in agreement.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but these chapters are getting a little harder to write and they are much longer then my first ones which is good. I hope! Once I get going I can write a whole bunch but it's just that if I stop so much because I am so busy that it takes a while to get started again. Besides I have had a lot of writers' block lately. I hope ya all enjoy this chapter. Good news I got two pages full of Chapter nine so I hope to get that one posted in the next few days. It will be a quicker update. I PROMISE!

If anyone knows of a good story with all four sisters with all of them as kids PLEASE LET ME KNOW! That would be a great help to me.

With Lots of Love,

Your Writer, Ang


	12. Double Demons

**Chapter 9  
Double Demons**

An hour later Prue and Piper were bottling four bottles of vanquishing potion. Phoebe walked back into the living room and found Paige staring off into space. "Hey you awake in there?" asked Phoebe shaking her hand in front of Paige's face. "Yea sorry," said Paige shaking her head snapping out of her trance-like stare. "That's okay, are you okay, did you finish the summoning spell?" asked Phoebe sitting down on the couch next to Paige. "Yes," said Paige in a firmer voice then she actually felt. "Well if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you," said Phoebe. "Thanks, and yes I did finish the summoning spell but I don't know how good it is," said Paige cracking a small rare smile. "Well I can be the judge of that," said Phoebe returning the smile. Paige just shrugged her shoulders and handed the spell to Phoebe. Paige then waited patiently while she read the spell, which read: Fireball throwing guy, Here our cry, We summon you here, Whether your far or near. "That sounds good a little non-traditional and weird but we have had weirder," said Phoebe reassuringly. "Thanks, I think," said Paige.

At that second Prue and Piper walked into the living room with the four bottled vanquishing potions. "Done with the potion," said Prue holding up the vials of potion and then handing one to Phoebe while Piper handed one to Paige. Prue looked around the living room and noticed there wasn't any space on the couch and no more chairs so she went and sat on Piper. "Umph, thanks Prue you know you could have found another chair besides me," said Piper surprised that Prue sat on her. Prue turned and grinned at Piper and said in her best baby voice, "True but Pipe that would have taken energy." "Prue darling you cannot pull that voice off better then Phoebe so don't try," said Piper dramatically. They all started laughing and then Phoebe realized what Piper meant and what she had said. "Hey that isn't fair," protested Phoebe standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

They all started laughing again and when they had finally calmed down Phoebe read the spell to Piper and Prue. They both agreed that the spell was a little weird but also agreed they had, had weirder. "So are you guys ready to vanquish this demon?" asked Prue once again gaining her composure and taking the lead. "Wait does everybody have a bottle of vanquishing potion and a copy of the vanquishing spell?" asked Piper. All of the girls held up their potions and their copy of the vanquishing spell.

They all trounced up to the attic and shoved the furniture aside. "Now watch out for his fireballs after all he might be expecting us to summon him," warned Prue. "If the vanquishing spell doesn't work then throw the vials of potion right away," continued Prue. "Yea yea we got it," said Phoebe waving her hand dismissively at Prue. "Okay then on the count of three say the spell," said Prue. "!-2-3," all the girls counted together. The four girls read the spell in unison and Zeenkoo came into the attic screaming. As soon as he entered the attic he shot a fireball at Prue that she wasn't ready for. Good for her though Paige saw it flying towards Prue and jumped in front of it.

When Prue saw that Piper had made a move towards Paige when she hit the ground after getting hit with the fireball she said while using her power to send the fireballs back at Zeenkoo, "Don't Piper just read the spell." Piper nodded and together the three read the spell but that didn't seem to have any affect on him, he just laughed. "Silly witches," said Zeenkoo while lobbing a fireball in Phoebe's direction, which she easily dodged. The three girls looked at each other knowingly and pulled their vanquishing potions out of their back pockets and threw them at him. Zeenkoo immediately burst into flames and yelled out in pain. The only thing that was left of Zeenkoo was a scorch mark on the attic room floor.

"Leo get your ass down here," said Piper yelling up at the ceiling. Leo orbed into the room and asked, "What?" "Paige," said Phoebe who had started to tear up. Piper and Prue were also trying desperately not to cry. Leo ran over to Paige and put his hands over Paige. "It's working," said Leo. "Ugh this is all my fault," said Prue putting both of her hands on top of her head. "Prue don't even blame yourself," said Piper waving her finger in Prue's face. "What is taking so long?" asked Prue desperately. "How many times do I have to tell you that the reason why it takes so long is because she almost died," said Leo sounding slightly annoyed. "Sorry," said Prue putting up her hands up in defense.

In a few moments Paige was fully healed, she jumped up and happily asked, "Did we get him?" "Paige what the hell was going through your head when you jumped in front of a fireball?" asked Prue sternly. Paige just shrugged her shoulders and sarcastically said, "I didn't die now did I?" "That is not the point that fireball was meant for me," argued Prue. "Yes it was but I jumped in front of it, it was my choice and I didn't die, now end of discussion," Paige shot back firmly but not too firmly.

Phoebe looked from Prue to Paige and could see that this could go on forever so she spoke up, "Okay Prue, Paige is okay and was just trying to help you." "Okay now that we got that settled I say we order some pizza and some movies from pay-per view," said Phoebe happily. "I agree," said Piper with Prue nodding her head in agreement. "Well I think that I am just going to head to bed, I'm beat," said Paige side glancing at Prue when she thought no one was paying attention. The truth was that Piper saw her but decided it was time that her and Phoebe needed to tell Prue about Paige's other nightmare. "Are you sure?" asked Phoebe. "Yea I will see you guys in the morning," said Paige and then she headed towards the stairs.

When they heard the door close to Paige's room Piper turned towards Prue and said, "Me and Phoebe need to tell you something." "Okay then," said Prue nodding her head. "We think that Paige thinks that she is just a Charmed One to us and not also as a sister and mostly as a friend," said Piper seriously. "Yea we asked her what was wrong in her sleep and why she was yelling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again," continued Phoebe. "Her answer was that she was sorry that she wasn't you and she wished she was never born so we could have you back," said Piper slightly worried how Prue would act to this news.

It took a few minutes for Prue to respond but when she did her response surprised her other two sisters, "I think that she has a little reason to believe that." Then she quickly said, "Not to be mean but I know Piper has been having a difficult time accepting Paige and Phoebe has been feeling guilty about forming a bond with Paige that she has been acting distant." Phoebe and Piper guiltily nodded their heads in agreement. "We will just have to make Paige realize that we are here for her and that she will always be a part of this family," said Phoebe determinedly. Piper and Prue nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay well we have to form a bond with her and get her to trust us otherwise the Power of Four doesn't really exist," said Prue seriously. "Agreed," said Phoebe and Piper together.

"Another important thing is that we find out what she is hiding from us," said Piper after a few seconds of silence. "I know I wonder what it could be," voicing her thoughts out loud. "I just hope that she doesn't push away from us too much, she has a lot of the Halliwell stubbornness," said Piper cracking a smile. "Yea and she looks so much like Prue especially from the back," said Phoebe. "Really?" asked Prue. In answer Piper and Phoebe nodded their heads. "She has Piper's temper though and Phoebe's taste for adventure and let's just say mischievousness, at least from the vibes I get from her" said Prue jokingly. Phoebe just stuck out her tongue.

"I think we should come back to this subject later but I seem to remember something about pizza and movies," said Prue. "I agree I think we should just keep a close eye on her," said Piper seriously. "Yep beat you guys down there," said Phoebe already racing for the downstairs. Piper and Prue protested at Phoebe's head start but they still ran after her.

Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken me yet again to update. Please read and review. Thanks to all who have reviewed! I LUV YA ALL!

With Lots of Love,

Your Writer, Ang


	13. Finally Breaking Down

**Chapter 10 **

**More Nightmares and Almost Confessions**

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were all sitting down on the couch and were watching a movie called It. Upstairs Paige changed into her pajamas and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She immediately slipped into dream world well for her more like nightmare world.

**Paige's Dream:**

_"Paige," yelled her foster father. "Yes sir you called," said an eleven-year old Paige running into the living room. "Is dinner done?" snapped her foster father. "Almost," squeaked Paige weakly. "I thought I told you to have dinner on the table by the time I get home," yelled her foster father. Then he proceeded to grab Paige by the arm and said, "I guess you didn't learn our lesson the last time." "I'm sorry," Paige said weakly. "Sorry doesn't cut it," he responded. Paige smelt distinct alcohol on his breath and fearing for what was going to happen next. He dragged her into his room and shoved her on the bed. He then reached under the bed and grabbed a small looking whip thing. He then forcefully shoved her on her back, pushed her shirt up and started whipping her. She started to cry out in pain._

On the fourth whip the grown-up Paige woke-up screaming and sobbing. Unfortunately that hadn't been the only time he had whipped her. He whipped her three times after that. Once when she got caught sneaking out, another time when she didn't get an A on her Science test and the last time before Social Services took her away was the worst and she still had the scars from the deep gashes he left on her back. She had tried to tell her 7th grade teacher what her foster father was doing to her. The teacher didn't believe because her and her foster father went to high school together and she knew him as the great guy that he was before he started to drink. She probably didn't know he got drunk almost every night.

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe came running up the stairs as soon as they heard Paige screaming. When they arrived in Paige's room they found her sobbing. Prue was first to speak, "What's wrong, did you have another nightmare?" Piper and Phoebe sat on the bed next to where Prue sat down. Piper cast a worried glance at Prue. Paige didn't answer but as soon as Piper sat on the bed she threw herself into her arms and continued to sob. Piper re-adjusted herself so she was leaning against the headboard and Paige continued to cling to her. Piper shot Phoebe and Prue a confused look. She was caught off guard after all Paige was always closer to Phoebe though not much more closer. All Phoebe and Prue could do was shrug in response not really understanding what was going on. Prue started to rub light circles on Paige's back, "Shhh baby shhh." Paige didn't even notice that Prue had called her baby.

Paige eventually started to calm down a little but still clung to Piper almost desperately not wanting to let go. While Prue and Piper calmed Paige Phoebe went downstairs to make some tea to help Paige calm down. Piper was still a little confused after all, after Prue died Piper wasn't the most welcoming sister ever. She could have been a lot nicer. "Well that is going to change right now," thought Piper. She was going to make sure Paige knew they loved her and whatever happened they would deal with it head on, together all four of them. Prue was thinking the exact same thing, that Paige should be able to tell them anything.

Paige snapped both Piper and Prue out of their thoughts by jerking out of Piper's grip. She seemed to have suddenly realized that she was clinging to Piper and crying. "Uh I am sorry," said Paige suddenly embarrassed that she broke down in front of her sisters showing them that she was weaker then she usually came out to be. Piper was quick to reply trying to reassure Paige that she shouldn't be embarrassed that she broke down in front of her sisters non the less, "That is okay hunny." "So you going to tell us why you broke down like this?" asked Prue getting right to the point. "Um no reason just a nightmare," replied Paige vaguely.

Phoebe walked back into the room with some tea right when Paige had said it was just a nightmare causing her to break down. Phoebe knew that Paige's nightmare wasn't just any nightmare; it was something bigger then just a nightmare. "Paige I don't believe you," piped up Phoebe. "Well that is too bad cause it really isn't any of your damn business now is it?" snapped Paige standing up with her hands on her hips. Piper, Prue, and Phoebe just sat there with their mouths wide open at Paige's outburst. Finally Prue spoke up but it was more like she was trying not to yell at Paige which was mostly unsuccessful, "Paige you need to tell us what the hell is going on with you we are your sisters and we love you."

Paige didn't know how to respond to that, no one had ever said that they loved her without ending up hurting her afterwards. Even her best friend said she loved her and that wouldn't change but then she had betrayed her turning two of her other best friends against her. That was when she started to cut herself. Paige pushed those depressing thoughts out of head and then she sat back on the bed and started to cry and sob. A few seconds later she felt her sisters hug her from all sides. After they had embraced for few minutes Prue and Phoebe backed away but Piper wasn't able to, once again Paige was clinging to her sobbing. Paige finally cried herself to sleep but before she did she knew eventually she was going to have to tell her sisters about what she was hiding from them and there was no running from it. She just hoped she would be able to trust them enough to be able to do it. She just wanted to feel wanted and loved but along time ago thought that that would be impossible.

**That is the end of this lovely chapter!**

**Author's Note**

**Okay people I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to write this story. I hope ya all will forgive me, I am going through a hard time right now and then I had writers block with this chapter. Plus my sister needed the computer last night so I couldn't even post an author's note. Since ya all have been so patient I will tell you that you in the next chapter will be able to hear what Paige has to say about her past. In this chapter you of course get to see one of her dreams but I will tell you that since ya all have been patient that this is just a small taste about what Paige went through. ANYWAYS I HOPE YA ALL FORGIVE YOUR EXCELLENT WRITER! Not that I am that great. LOL! (Looks around the room looking for forgiveness in anticipation.) I hope you seriously forgive me! One more question the big UNO question: Should there be a sequel? Possibly where one of Paige's past people come back and haunt her? Maybe she doesn't tell her sisters in fear that whoever it is will hurt the only people who have ever loved her and cared for her? Or she is trying to run from the past and never look back? Or maybe not a sequel?**

**Ya all the readers so ya all tell me in your reviews ASAP!**

**Though I do have a few more chapters left possibly. If you all don't hate me by now. (Puts on an adorable face) Seriously though how could you guys hate this adorable face or this excellent writer? LOL me, adorable that is a new one. **

**Signed Your WONDERFUL WRITER, (forgive me yet?) sorry had to try**

**ANG**


	14. What Now?

**Chapter 11**

**What Now?**

Piper looked down and realized Paige had finally cried herself to sleep. "What are we going to do about her?" asked Piper in a whisper pointing to their sleeping and distraught little sister.

"We just have to get her to tell us what is going on," stated Prue firmly.

"Well I know she feels like she doesn't belong here with us and I'm pretty sure she feels lost. I also think that she's also hiding something else, something that she obviously doesn't think she can tell us," Piper said.

Phoebe looked at Piper in shock and whispered, "How in the hell did you realize that?"

"People instincts, she's always had it," responded Prue.

"Huh?" asked Phoebe with a very confused look on her face.

"It means she can tell: who to trust, who not to, knows when someone's lying, and if there is something wrong with someone," said Prue with pride in her voice.

"Oh," said Phoebe a look of dawning on her face. "No wonder she could always catch me lying, Prue must have it also she always could spot that I never picked the best boyfriends," she thought to herself.

"Thank you Prue but you have it to and if Phoebe payed more attention to the world around her she might be able to have it to," said Piper teasingly.

"Very true Pipe," said Prue. "Also yes I do have it but not as good as you and your right Phoebe is now a big sister she'll have to learn the hard way," she retorted teasingly.

"Hey I pay attention," said Phoebe but she saw the looks on her sisters' faces and added, "Most of the time." "Okay now we know that she is definitely hiding something from us but that doesn't really help us if we cannot get her to trust us," she said more seriously to her sisters.

"We could plan a sisters' day for tomorrow like watching movies and just hang out and talk and see if we could get her to relax a little more around us and get her to open up," suggested Piper.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Prue with Phoebe nodding her head in agreement.

Phoebe then scooted closer to her baby sister and started to gently rub her back but she was immediately pulled into a premonition:

_Screams came from a 13-year old Paige as who Phoebe figured was Paige's step father whipped her over and over again and yelled about her trying to get him into trouble by telling her teacher that he beat her. The whips got harder and harder each time he whipped her baby sister. _

Phoebe was pulled out of her premonition but was already sobbing and Prue was right there to comfort her younger sister. Prue immediately grabbed her younger sister and Phoebe gratefully clung to Prue.

"Shh Shh calm down then you can tell us what you saw," said Prue

"Paige she was was was," Phoebe choked out while still sobbing and clinging to Prue.

"Calm down first then you can tell us what you saw little one," said Prue as she continued to sooth her younger sibling.

It took a few minutes for Phoebe too fully calm down. "You okay to tell us what you saw little one?" asked Prue, she always used that nickname for Phoebe when she was upset or distraught.

Phoebe nodded her head to show she was okay to tell them what she saw. "I saw Paige and she looked to be about thirteen and her father was was was," Phoebe barely choked out because she began to sob again. She just couldn't understand why anyone would want to do that to someone, hurt someone that much.

"Shh it is okay just calm down and then just pick up where you left off," said Prue worried what her little one had seen that made her so upset.

Phoebe calmed down once again and continued, "What I saw was Paige being whipped repeatedly, harder each time he did it to her."

"Oh god," said Piper covering her mouth with her hands.

"Wait there is more," said Phoebe. "The gashes in her back were huge and bleeding and it looked like that from the scars on her back that he had done it more then once," Phoebe said trying not to break down again.

Prue hugged Phoebe tighter and said, "Well if that is the case then there is probably going to be tissue damage in her back and deep scars. Phoebe how many times did you see him whip her?" asked Prue looking down at Phoebe.

"About 20 or so times but he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon and he was yelling something about her trying to tell someone," said Phoebe as she started to cry again and cuddled closer to Prue. She soon cried herself to sleep while still in her eldest sister's embrace with her head on her shoulder and sitting in her lap.

"Piper are you okay you haven't really said a lot," said Prue quietly as to not wake her younger sisters.

"Yea well I am just trying to process all of this," said Piper with tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Oh huney I know this must be hard on you, it is hard on me to," said Prue comfortingly to Piper. Then she added sadly, "Especially since she should have grown up with us."

"Prue this is not your fault, I should have been more welcoming when we found out she was our sister," said Piper sternly.

"Piper this is not your fault either you did not know what happened to Paige since before she met you and Phoebe," retorted Prue. She shifted herself so she was sitting next to Piper leaning against the headboard also with Phoebe still clinging in her arms. Then she replied, "Come on huney we should go to sleep now and then we can see if Paige will open up to us tomorrow."

"Okay good-night Prue I love you," said Piper shifting herself so she was laying down but Paige still could be remotely comfortable and of course still in Piper's arms clinging to her like Piper was an over-sized teddy bear. Then she pointed to Paige and said lightly, "It should be interesting trying to sleep with her clinging to me."

"Yea well I got Phoebe clinging to me so don't complain," said Prue adjusting herself on the queen sized bed so she and Phoebe could be comfortable for the night.

**That is the end of this lovely chapter people!**

**Author's Note: Hey people! I hope you liked my lastest of my masterpieces. Lol. Anyways I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this uploaded. My computer was disconnected because we are re-doing our basement so I am using my Grandma's computer. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I promise it will not take as long as it has taken me lately. About the whole instinct thing is that I to have what I am having the sisters have; call it personal experience. Though my friends hate me for it especially my ex best-friend Becky that was what made me and her not be friends anymore because I don't like her little lover boy cause I don't trust him. He is a controlling little butthead and now she is just realizing it. Anyways enough of one of my many personal problems. I am truly sorry it has taken so long for this to be posted I don't know even why I told you guys about the whole Becky thing but I am just trying to go on with my life and not think about losing my friends. Not that I have much of a choice. Sorry to dump this on you maybe I should just delete it. No you guys need to know why I have been taking so long with these chapters to tell ya all the truth I have been soul searching etc etc. **

**Ang**


	15. Morning Sunshine

**Chapter 12  
**

**Morning Sunshine **

Prue awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the window in her eyes. She noticed that Phoebe was still wrapped in her own embrace and Paige still clung to Piper. "How can someone hurt someone that looks that innocent?" Prue asked herself looking over at her youngest sister. "Piper time to wake up hunny," Prue said out loud shaking her. Piper groaned in response and then groggily opened her eyes. "Morning sunshine," said Prue a little too perky.

"Ugh you were always perky in the morning," said Piper looking down at her baby sister wrapped in her embrace. Then she turned to Prue and said seriously, "How can anyone hurt someone that looks this innocent?"

"I don't know Piper but we are going to make sure she will never be hurt like that again," said Prue firmly.

"I agree," said Piper nodding her head. "We should also wake our darling little sisters up right now to," said Piper.

"No way Phoebe was hell to get up in the morning when we were kids," said Prue with slight terror in her eyes while Piper smirked but Prue caught it. "You know it is not funny you never had to wake her up because it was my responsibility since I of course was the oldest," said Prue sarcastically.

"Yeah well I had my own problems at that age if you remember," said Piper getting a disgusted look on her face.

"Of course I remember," said Prue nodding her head knowingly, she had protected Piper on more then one occasion from the constant teasing and taunting from her fellow peers.

"Well if we are going to wake them up better now then later, we should wake Phoebe up first maybe she can help come up with an idea to get Paige to open up to us," said Piper logically.

"Good idea Pipe," said Prue as she started slightly to shake Phoebe awake. "Time to wake up little one," she said gently, Phoebe just groaned in response and pushed Prue's hand away. Prue shook Phoebe a little harder, "Come on Pheebs time to get up."

"Go away," Phoebe responded grouchily.

"Well she is still grouchy in the morning," replied Prue sarcastically while Piper just laughed.

"Yep you got that right," said Piper in between her laughs.

"Okay okay I am up already," said Phoebe. "Now what do you want?" she asked glaring at her older sisters.

"Good morning to you to sunshine," said Prue with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha Prue," said Phoebe sticking out her tongue at eldest sister.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Piper on a more serious note.

"Well I think you should start by waking her up the do what we said last night just have a sisters' day and just talk and hang out," said Phoebe.

"Sounds good to me," said Prue with Phoebe nodding her head in the backround.

"Baby time to get up," said Piper shaking Paige lightly. Paige just groaned in response and pushed Piper's hand away but Piper was persistent.

"Okay okay I am up just stop shaking me already," said Paige sleepily. When she realized she was laying half on top of Piper she quickly stood up and backed away from the other three sisters. The three sisters didn't looked shocked knowing Paige's personality, independence, defiant, and of course stubborn. Piper noticed that Paige came off stronger then she really was. She could tell by her eyes she was scared and lost.

"Paige we are going to have a sisters' day today and just talk and hangout, that okay with you?" asked Prue firmly.

"How about not and say we did," said Paige nodding her head in stubborness.

Phoebe looked down at her hands and responded, "Paige we know."

"No they can't know," thought Paige to herself. "Know what?" asked Paige pretending not to know what they were talking about.

"We know you were abused heavily when you were younger," said Piper sadly.

"No I wasn't, I have no clue what the hell you are talking about," said Paige starting to panic.

"Paige I had a premonition of you being whipped which I am assuming you have been dreaming about lately, am I right?" asked Phoebe.

"Yea you are right," replied Paige in defeat. There was no way she was going to win this one, with just her against three older sisters who were just as stubborn as her if not more.

"We need to talk," said Piper and Paige eventually nodded her head in agreement.

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long I promise the next one won't take as long. Since you have waited so long I will tell you a little bit about the next chapter. Next Chapter: About their sisters' day and Paige's confessions. You will hear some gruesome stuff. **READ AND REVIEW PLEAZ! IT MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**


	16. Confessions of a Witch

**Chapter 13**

**Confessions of a Witch**

"Paige while we plan out our sister day why don't you go and take the first shower, and get into a comfy pair of pajamas, okay?" replied Prue. Paige nodded her head and left the room to go and take a nice hot shower.

After Paige had left the room Phoebe said, "We have to make this the best sister day ever since it is Paige's first and since it will the first with all four of us."

"I agree with Phoebe," said Piper.

"Okay then how about I go and get movies, Piper you can go and make a big breakfast, and Phoebe can come with me and can pick out all the junk food we will need for today," said Prue.

"Sounds good to me," spoke up Piper with Phoebe nodding her head in agreement.

"How about I just pick up a bunch of chick flicks, that should lighten the mood after we get Paige to open up," said Prue suggestively.

"Sure," said Phoebe.

"Okay with me," said Piper.

"Then lets get to work," said Prue firmly.

The three oldest sisters got to work on their tasks and when they were finally done they had enough junk food to kill a horse, Piper cooked a huge breakfast, and Prue went and got four chick flicks. She picked up How to Deal, Pretty Woman, Nottinghill, and of course Sweet Home Alabama. When they were done with their tasks they found Paige sitting on the couch in pajamas staring off into space.

"Paige, Paige you awake in there?" asked Prue waving her hand in front of her youngest sister's face.

"Yeah I am awake just thinking," said Paige slightly shaking her head as if to shake away her thoughts.

"Well are you ready to tell us about you getting abused when you were younger?" asked Prue.

"Not really but I don't have a choice do I?" asked Paige looking up at her three older sisters which in return made them shake their heads 'no'.

"Okay well when I was growing up I was shoved from one foster home to foster home, some of them were okay some of them however were not which is probably what Phoebe saw in her premonition, am I right?" said Paige trying to keep herself together.

"Yes I saw you getting whipped by some middle-aged guy," said Phoebe with despair in her voice.

"Did he have brown hair and brown eyes?" asked Paige.

"No he had blonde hair and green eyes, were there others that whipped you?" asked Phoebe in a shocked voice.

"Great I should've just kept my mouth shut," thought Paige to herself. "Yes unfortunately and you didn't even see the worst of it," she replied to her sisters.

"How many did actually hit you?" asked Piper fearing the answer she probably wouldn't like.

"From what I remember at about age seven to age eighteen, 7 out of 10 foster homes hit me," said Paige bowing her head in shame.

Piper gasped in shock, Phoebe started tearing up, and Prue just stared off into space.

Phoebe was the first to speak, "How many out of those whipped you?"

"Three," Paige whispered trying to keep herself from crying and breaking down in front of her sisters.

"Oh my god," said Piper covering her mouth and also trying not to break down.

Prue immediately went over to hug Paige but Paige backed away from the eldest of the sister's embrace but Prue wouldn't give up that easily and finally got Paige to let her hug her. (a/n: a lil confusing lol)

"Paige how come you were shoved through so many?" asked Piper sitting down next to Paige with Prue on the other side of Paige.

"Well the first two foster homes I entered were very loving families and they took good care of me but the first ones they couldn't keep me because they didn't have enough money to support me so Social Services took me away from them. The second one they died in a car crash so after that I was shoved from one bad foster home to the next in which they whipped, hit, and tormented me. The final foster home I had was a very nice older couple with whom I stayed until I was eighteen and then two years later when they died I inherited enough money to push my way through 6 years of college. I eventually became an assistant at Social Services because I wanted to help kids who got in my same situation. Now two years later I am a full Social worker," explained Paige to her sisters.

"Which one did Phoebe see?" asked Piper.

"She saw Jake my fourth foster father, he didn't have a wife," replied Paige.

"Oh, did they get you out of there before he hurt you seriously?" asked Prue trying not to show how pissed off she was. "How dare anyone hurt ANY of my sisters," she thought to herself emphasizing the word any.

"Yes and no, as I said before they got me out but only after he seriously whipped me. I pissed him off by trying to tell someone, they didn't believe me but after they saw that he whipped me about forty times they believe me. 'They' meaning my school counselors," Paige replied.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that you should have grown up with us," Piper said firmly with serious anger in her voice.

"You cannot change the past," said Paige sadly.

"Well the important thing is that you are here with us now and I promise I will never let anyone EVER hurt you ever again," said Piper as she embraced Paige with every ounce of love she had.

Paige snuggled into Piper's loving embrace and Piper started to rub her back to relax her, "Shhh baby just let it all out." Paige noticed Piper called her baby and sat up and gave her a confused look, she thought Phoebe was the one who was the baby in the family. "Paige don't look so confused, you are the baby in the family but if you don't like the nickname then that is fine we won't call you that. You still are the baby in this family, always just like Phoebe will always be 'little one' to me and Prue," said Piper firmly.

"No it doesn't bother me, it is just no one has ever called me that before," answered Paige.

"Well then that will have to your nickname from now on, don't you guys think," Prue replied and got two nods in response.

"Okay enough of all this sad stuff, we can hear the rest of the stuff as we get to know you better," Phoebe piped up.

"Yea good idea little one lets put in Sweet Home Alabama," said Prue trying to lighten the mood.

Piper went and put in the movie and all four sisters got snuggled on the couch. About a half hour later they decided they wanted some ice cream so while Piper went to go dish up some Prue finally got up the courage to ask the question that was burning in hers, Piper's, Phoebe's minds.

"Paige did anyone of your foster fathers ever rape you?" asked Prue hoping she didn't get the answer she was expecting. Phoebe immediately turned her head towards Paige and when Piper heard Prue ask that question she walked out of the kitchen still in the middle of dishing up ice cream sundaes.

The three older sisters stood on edge waiting for an answer from their youngest sister…….

A/N: Hey people! I am so so so sorry to have taken so long to write my next chapter. My brain has been too lazy to write the next chapter. I don't have trouble actually writing the chapters, I just get lazy. Lol. I hope you like my cliffy and I hope that you read and review! Just keep it up the good reviewing me likie. Lol. My computer is no longer working so I have to use other people's computers so it might be a couple of weeks for me to get the possible final chapter depending on how it goes. Then if ya all want there will be a sequel. So to all you loyal readers stay with me and I promise ya all will be rewarded. Lol, just kidding. Just if you want to keep reading I will keep writing.

With Lots of Love

Your Writer,

Ang


	17. Sister's Day and THE END

**Chapter 14  
****Sister's Day and THE END**

The three sisters waited in anticipation for the answer to the question that burned in their minds. They hoped for Paige's sake that the answer to the dreaded question was no. "I cannot lie to them they will know," thought Paige to herself. Paige took a deep breath and answered "yes." Her three older sisters gasped in surprise and Piper even started to cry.

Prue tried to keep her composure and asked "How many times and how many of them?"

"Prue can we just drop it?" pleaded Paige while Phoebe tried to comfort Piper and Prue searched Paige's face for any clue to how she was feeling.

"No, I wanna know how many Paige," Prue said stubbornly.

"Jake, Steve, and Patrick, so that would be three, plus my ex boyfriend Hunter but he had charges pressed against him," replied Paige trying not to break down crying.

"How many times?" asked Prue quietly and then when she saw Paige hesistate she stated, "Paige we cannot help you move on if we don't know all of the information." Piper and Phoebe nodded their heads in agreement when Phoebe had Piper calmed down enough.

"Well I am not really sure, um Jake had his friends over a few times and they took their turns at me," said Paige her voice shaking. "I suppose about 35," continued Paige. She looked up at her sisters and saw three different expressions. Prue had a look of death on her face, Phoebe looked shocked, and Piper had a look of pity on her face.

"Jake let his friends rape you?" asked Prue.

"Yes they hand-cuffed me to the bed and raped me over and over again," said Paige with her face in her hands full out sobbing.

"Oh my god you poor baby," Prue said taking Paige in her arms.

Paige finally cried herself out, when she was done she sat up and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem baby girl," said Prue rubbing Paige's back like she use to do to Phoebe when she was upset running her finger nails up and down her spine.

"Hey this is suppose to be a sister fun day so let's finish our movies and Piper will you finish the sundaes?" said Phoebe trying to switch the subject and lighten the mood.

"Sure Pheebs," said Piper as she walked back into the kitchen to finish the sundaes.

"What movie do we want to watch next?" asked Prue standing up and going over to the DVD player.

"How about we put in Nottinghill?" asked Phoebe sitting in the big recliner next to the couch.

"Sounds okay to me," answered Paige from the couch.

"Okay with me," shouted Piper from the kitchen.

"Well I guess the tribe has spoken," said Prue cracking a small smile refering to the popular reality show Survivor.

"Ha ha ha," said Phoebe in a sarcastic voice.

"Piper are you almost done with those sundaes?" Prue shouted while putting the DVD into the player and sitting down on the couch.

"Why yes my dear sister," said Piper walking into the room with a tray with four beautiful ice cream sundaes.

"Wow Piper you have really out done yourself this time," said Paige scooting closer to Prue to make room for Piper.

Piper handed out the sundaes and sat down while Prue pressed play.

After Nottinghill was over they put in Pretty Woman half way through Pretty Woman they took a break so Phoebe could go to the bathroom and Piper could grab a few blankets.

Prue noticed Paige looked a little tired so she asked, "Baby why don't you lay your head on my lap for the rest of the movies?"

Paige hesistated, "Um are you sure?"

"Yes of course, said Prue.

Paige layed her head on her lap and then asked, "What about Piper?"

Well she can pull a chair from the sitting area," said Prue while she ran her fingers through Paige's hair.

That's when Phoebe and Piper came back with their arms full of blankets. "Uh sorry Piper you can have your spot back," said Paige trying to sit up.

"No that is okay I will just sit at your feet, that way you can rest your feet on my lap," said Piper.

"Are you sure?" asked Paige still trying to restrain against Prue to sit up.

"Definitely baby," said Piper smiling down at her youngest sister.

"Okay," said Paige as she stopped trying to restrain against Prue and layed back on her lap.

"Paige can you lift up your head so I can cover Prue," asked Piper.

"Uh sure," answered Paige lifted up her head. Piper cover Prue up and then once Paige layed back down she covered her up. Piper picked up Paige's feet, covered herself, and then put Paige's feet on her lap.

"Okay are we ready?" asked Phoebe after she had covered herself up. She got three positive answers so she grabbed the remote and pressed play.

After the movie Prue noticed that Paige was sleeping so she put her finger to her lips and shushed Piper and Phoebe and pointed to Paige. "I am going to tuck her in you guys go ahead and head to bed," whispered Prue and they nodded their heads then they headed up stairs to their beds. Prue gently lifted Paige's head,  
stood up, grabbedd the nearest pillow and set it under her head.  
"I promise I will never let anyone ever hurt you again my little baby girl," whispered Prue and then she reached down and kissed the top of Paige's head.

A/N: WOW! I am finally done. I hope you all enjoyed the ending.  
I hope you will review. I am still thinking about a sequel. I am sorry about the timing between the updates. My computer is down now so I have had to use my aunt's computer or my grandma's computer. I also have had personal problems. ANYWAYS I AM FINALY DONE! YIPEE! (does a happy dance) I hope that you guys forgive me for the timing between the updates. PLEASE? (puts on a puppy dog face)

Signed With Lots of Love Your Writer,  
Ang

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Tell me: Sequel or Not?


	18. NEW SEQUEL!

Author's Note:

I have created a sequel just to let everyone know, it is called Healing Scars. Again it is about Paige though this time someone is back and for revenge. I just wanted to let ya all know that considering most of ya wanted a sequel. I will try and update again in a couple of days.

Signed Your Loveable Author,

Ang


End file.
